Crow
A Master Templar with fierce dedication to the Templar Order and it's goals, Crow (also known by his screen name ToasterHuman) will stop at nothing to destroy the Assassins and aid in establishing a New World Order. Crow is situated in Denmark, and he supervises Abstergo Industries' businesses in Northern Europe. He is widely respected by his Agents, and feared/hated by the Assassins for the men he's killed (the most notable being Marcus, a Protege under the guidance of the English Assassin Mentor, Adam). He resides somewhere in Denmark in a large villa. Biography It is unknown how Crow entered the Templar Order, but it can be determined that he has been a member for many years, since he has taken part in the Great Purge. His rank also suggests many years of dedication. Crow has taken part in several missions, and has worked with many of his Agents. The earliest recorded mission was done in collaboration with Smokeyblades. The two agents travelled to Scotland, more specifically Loch Ness, where they found a Sword of Eden at the bottom of the Lake. They have speculated that the Sword might be Excalibur, a legendary Piece of Eden wielded by King Arthur. He aided the Assassin, Blosh, in deserting from the Assassin Order, but Blosh tricked Crow and got away with some information. The Assassins grew increasingly mad at Blosh, and they ordered his death. The Templars were happy to help with this at the time, and Crow tracked Blosh to a rooftop in New York, where he battled him. After a short fight, where Crow was victorious, he threw Blosh from the rooftop, but Blosh deployed his parachute and escaped. Blosh would later return to the Templars, this time forgiven by Crow, and become a trusted Agent. Crow also took part in the Siberian expedition, where he was in charge of the crew. After Nathanael was corrupted by the Shroud of Eden, Crow assisted in rescuing him from London. When agent Zen (Giglomesh) was kidnapped, Crow lead the exchange on the Sydney Harbor Bridge. This was right after Blosh joined the Templars, and he, along with Crow and Agent Legion covered Agent Torch with sniper-rifles, while Torch was doing the exchange of money for Giglomesh. This mission was a success, with all the kidnappers taken down and Zen unharmed. Crow played an important role in Operation Alamo. He was situated in the streets of the city, where he fended off oncoming Assassins. The Master Assassin known as Marcus engaged Crow and his squad with a squad of his own, but Crow's team eliminated them. Marcus tried to run, but Crow caught up to him in an alley. The Assassin fired his gun at the corner Crow was behind, but was knocked to the ground when Crow fired the under-barrel grenade launcher on his F2000 assault rifle. Crow then approached him and after exchanging final words, killed Marcus with his Five-seven handgun. The news were spread of Agent Loki's death at the hands of Adam, an Assassin Mentor, and this enraged Crow to a point where he fired his assault rifle on Marcus' dead body. After Crow had spoken with Victor Blake, the Scientist, about reviving Loki, he took Agent Zen to Copenhagen, where they would try to fight the rising gang violence in the city. However, they recieved news of a fire in an Abstergo building, so they investigated the cause of that instead. Crow and Zen speculated that the fire might have been started by Assassin sympathaziers, as the Assassins themselves have very little prescence in Scandinavia. The next day, they found out that the sympathizers had connection to the gangs of the city, and that they were trying to fight the Templar-controlled police force. Crow and Zen kidnapped a man called "Mikkel", who was funding the gangs of Copenhagen. After being exposed to the torture method known as waterboarding, Mikkel revealed information to Crow and Zen about the sympathizers, now known under the name "De vises skjolde" (Shields of the wise). Crow "got rid of" Mikkel, and ordered Zen to come up with a plan of attack against the Assassin sympathizer hide-out. Zen showed great skill in tactics and planning, and Crow approved of his plan. In the following operation, Zen proved his worth to Crow, and even saved Crow's life after the Master Templar had been knocked out. When the mission was completed, Zen was promoted to Knight. Crow stayed inactive as an Agent for a little while, and returned to managing Abstergo business. However, he used the Animus to relive the memories of his ancestor, Juliana Eleanora, from the 10th century, and her son, Tufi. He experienced the raid of Juliana's village in England at the hands of the Vikings, and her abduction to Fyrkat in Denmark. He also relived Tufi's memories of a raid on English villages, and fighting a battle alongside the Vikings. Tufi's father, Toki, was killed in said battle, and Crow watched Tufi comfort Toki by telling him that they would be reunited in Valhalla . Crow was then called to an undisclosed location in the Rocky Mountains, where Victor Blake was experimenting on a kidnapped Assassin known as "Arrow". Victor's and Crow's plan was to delete most of the subject's memories, then make her a Templar Agent. During his stay in the base, he met with Alternate, who he promoted to Templar Knight in his room. Crow planned to take Arrow on a mission to eliminate Assassins who were at a hotel in San Francisco, to test Arrow's skills. Crow took a break from the action, and stayed at his villa in Denmark for a few weeks. Here, he would promote Agent Loki to Templar Knight via a phone call with web cam enabled. He also ordered the new Agent, Tilki, to assassinate a man by the name of Alexander Jespersen, while Crow was at a banquet with the mayor of Copenhagen. Crow wanted it done by someone else because he did not want to be linked with the murder somehow. Crow rewarded Agent Tilki with a private dinner in his villa, and giving him access to some of the luxuries Master Templars have. Some weeks later, Crow traveled to England upon hearing about the discovery of the Assassin Compound. A strategy for attacking the compound was created, and Crow was to lead a team of at least 2 Agents besides himself. These Agents were Chilly and Fade. Personality And Skills Crow thinks very highly of the Templar ideals and goals, and he values loyalty and respect among his Agents. Crow is calm for the most part, and he is good at keeping a cool head. He has extensive knowledge of Templar history, and will defend the Templar ideology. Crow is results-oriented and is fond of the saying "the ends justifies the means". Some things can break his cold and stoic nature, though. Betrayal and the loss of Agents have shown to anger him greatly in the past. He has shown that he is willing to use torture methods such as waterboarding to accomplish his goals. Crow holds a small grudge against Agent Hunter, because he hasn't shown proper respect for his superiors. Around the time of Operation Alamo, even though he thought Loki was a skilled and dedicated Agent, he questioned his hesitation to kill his enemies. Crow was angry at Loki when he heard that he had spared the Assassin, Joker's, life. Over time, he has come to respect Loki a lot more than most Agents. Crow is a highly skilled marksman, and wields two Five-seven handguns as well as an F2000 assault rifle or a P90 submachine gun. These are all standard weapons used by the Agents of Abstergo Industries. For close quarters, Crow has 2 combat knives strapped to his back, which he can draw from under his clothes. He prefers to use his guns, though, and advocates shooting Assassins on sight instead of engaging them in a fair fight. Crow likes luxury, and he makes good use of all his privileges as a Master Templar and Abstergo employee. He wears either an expensive black suit with a red tie, or a street outfit (the following is used during winter), consisting of black sweatpants and snickers/boots, along with a thick sweater with a ski-jacket on top. He also wears a baseball cap as a part of his street outfit, as it can mask his face if he sits or looks down. His summer outfit is slightly different, the pants being replaced by shorts, and the sweater and ski jacket being replaced with a T-shirt and a lighter jacket. Crow is in charge of ranking Agents, and he leads the ceremonies when Agents become Templar Knights. He also held a video conference when he promoted Loki to Master Templar. Crow is known to have a sexual relationship with his maid, Maria. He is also intrigued by the beauty, deadliness and ruthlessness of Lotus, the courtesan.